Deutsche Version: There are times in your life
by Styko
Summary: Es gibt Zeiten im Leben, da wünscht man sich nichts sehnlicher als zu sterben. Dann gibt es Zeiten im Leben, in denen man sich wünscht unsterblich zu sein.


Titel: There are times in your life...  
Part: 1/1  
Genre: Tragedy/Drama  
Warning: depressiv, death  
  
Note: Wieder eine meiner kurzen Storys. Ziemlich traurig diesmal. War wohl nicht so gut, als ich sie geschrieben hab.  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks und seine Charas gehören Disney und ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Feedback an: Simbkatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
There are times in your life...  
  
Es gibt Zeiten im Leben, da wünscht man sich nichts sehnlicher als zu sterben. Dann gibt es Zeiten im Leben, in denen man sich wünscht unsterblich zu sein.   
Nicht immer wird das was man sich wünscht auch Wirklichkeit. Teilweise ist das gut, doch manchmal ist es auch schlecht. Wird nie ein Wunsch Wirklichkeit, so hört man irgendwann auf zu wünschen. Doch was ist das Leben ohne Wünsche, ohne Träume, ohne Hoffnung?   
Hoffnung ist eine der stärksten Mächte, die die Menschen haben. Durch Hoffnung wird man stärker, man kämpft für seine Ziele und Träume. Doch was ist wenn diese Hoffnung zerbricht. Wenn sie stirbt und verschwindet. So wie welke Blätter.   
Welke Blätter. Sie sind tot, haben kein Leben mehr in sich. Alle Hoffnung ist für sie verloren, denn sie werden nie wieder leben. Aber der Tod ist nicht immer das Ende, vielleicht ist es ein neuer Anfang oder ein Weg. Blätter gehen diesen Weg. Warum nicht auch wir?  
Ich stelle mir diese Fragen während ich hier vor deinem Grab stehe. Ich hoffe, dass der Tod nicht das Ende ist. Denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du einfach aufhörst zu existieren.   
All die Jahre hast du mich geführt, mich geleitet. Mir Hoffnung gemacht. Nun bin ich alleine. Alleine in dieser grausamen Welt.   
Weiße Nelken schmücken den Boden unter dem du liegst. Es waren deine Lieblingsblumen, ich bringe dir jeden Tag frische. Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Immerhin bin ich dran Schuld, es ist alles meine verdammte Schuld.   
Ich breche wieder zusammen und schäme mich im nächsten Augenblick schon dafür. Ich hab dir doch versprochen mich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir verdammt nochmal Leid, aber ich kann nicht anders.   
Manchmal tut es gut sich schuldig zu fühlen. Ich weiß das klingt total bescheuert, aber es ist nunmal so.   
Ich will, dass du wieder da bist. Bei mir. Mich behütest und beschützt. So wie früher.   
Bei dem Gedanken an unsere Kindheit muss ich lächeln. So oft habe ich geweint und so oft hast du mich getröstet. Nun weine ich wieder, aber du tröstest mich nicht. Wie auch? Du kannst es nicht mehr. Nichts kannst du mehr, denn du bist tot.  
Ich habe Angst. Was ist wenn wir heimkehren können? Soll ich dann wirklich gehen? Ich glaub nicht, dass ich unseren Eltern gegenübertreten könnte. Sie waren doch immer so stolz auf dich. Ich könnte es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihnen zu sagen, dass du gestorben bist. Dass du gestorben bist, weil du mich retten wolltest.   
Warum hatte ich denn nicht auch das getan, was du mir gesagt hast? Warum musste ich wieder so hitzköpfig sein? Ich hasse es, hasse so zu sein. Hätte ich mich nicht so bescheuert benommen, dann wärst du noch am Leben. Aber ich bin nunmal so. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Genauso wenig, wie ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und das Schicksal ändern kann. Obwohl ich es will, ich kann es nicht.  
Wir haben letzte Woche Draganus besiegt. Er ist jetzt auch tot. Mit seinem Schiff und seiner Crew untergegangen. Ihm hat keiner nachgeweint, im Gegensatz zu dir.   
Du bist jetzt sowas wie der große Held. Der Held, der für den Frieden auf der Erde sein Leben ließ. Ich weiß, sowas ist eine große Ehre. Immerhin wird niemand so leicht zum Held der Welt, aber, ich weiß es klingt egoistisch, ich will nicht dass du der große Held bist. Ich will, dass du einfach nur mein großer Bruder bist, der bei mir ist und mich rumkommandiert. Mir Sachen befiehlt und verbietet.   
Heute schäme ich mich für alle bösen Gedanken und Dinge, die ich zu dir und über dich gesagt hab. Es tut mir Leid, großer Bruder. Alles. Dass ich dir immer so viele Sorgen gemacht, dich immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und dich schließlich in den Tod getrieben hab.   
Es tut mir Leid, mehr kann ich nicht sagen oder tun. Nur sagen, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß es reicht nicht. Es wird niemals reichen und mir wird niemals jemand verzeihen.   
Ich werde nun gehen und nicht mehr wieder kommen. Die anderen werden dich sicherlich besuchen. Vielleicht kommen auch irgendwann unsere Eltern hierher, wenn Tanya es schafft das Tor zu öffnen. Aber ich werde ihnen nicht gegenübertreten. Ich habe dir ja bereits gesagt, dass ich das nicht schaffen würde. Sei mir deshalb bitte nicht böse.   
Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Vielleicht, in ferner Zukunft, werde ich zurückkehren. Bis dahin:  
Leb wohl, Wildwing!  
  
An diesem Tag sah man den blonden Erpel ein letztes Mal auf dem Anaheimer Friedhof. Die Wochen zuvor war er jedes Mal an das Grab seines Bruders getreten. Nun ist jede Spur von ihm verloren. Weder seine Freunde noch die Polizei auf der ganzen Welt, konnten ihn finden, denn niemand hat ihn je wieder gesehen .................... 


End file.
